Often, modular cutter heads are utilized in cutting operations with reusable tool holders. However, cutting operations often create a high degree of stress on cutter heads and tools, which can result in decreased tool performance and/or decreased tool life. In many cases, coupling mechanisms between cutter heads and tool holders are unreliable. Therefore, there exists a need for improved cutter heads and/or tools that can provide reliable coupling mechanisms.